Qali
Qali was an Edenian who made her appearances in the Mortal Kombat: Conquest episodes “The Essence” and “The Festival of Death”. History Qali had been best friends with Princess Kitana for many years. According to Shao Khan, Qali and Kitana had trained together as fighters. Prior to Shao Khan's successful conquest of Edenia, Qali's family (with the likes of her brother) were slain by Shao Khan's army. Qali had seemingly remained “loyal” to Shao Khan, as well as her friend Kitana who planned to bring hope in the process of restoring Edenia. The Essence of Edenia/ Betraying Kitana Shao Khan was after the Essence of Edenia, which, according to Shang Tsung, is a mysterious and mystical living force which can bring life back to Edenia. If Shao Khan were to have it, he would destroy the Essence. After forcing a servant of Kitana to reveal the location of the Essence (which is hidden somewhere in Earthrealm) Shao Khan had challenged Qali to choose between her loyalty towards him and her friendship with Kitana. After informing Kitana that Shao Khan knows the Essence is hidden somewhere in Earthrealm, Qali had assisted Kitana on her travel to Earthrealm. Upon the advice of an old Edenian warrior called Dao Ron, Kitana and Qali set out to find Mortal Kombat Champion Kung Lao for his aid. However, things did not start well with Kung Lao as Qali had attacked and nearly killed one of Kung Lao's friends Taja. In spite of this, Kung Lao had accepted Kitana's request in helping her only if Qali would remain the custody of Taja and Siro. Qali had eventually escaped, and upon Shao Khan's demands, was planning to take the Essence back to the Emperor. Qali was caught, however, by Kung Lao. Qali then revealed that she is indeed working for the Emperor, but is still a loyal friend to Kitana. Qali then explains that Kitana is weak for thinking there is still hope for Edenia, and is fed up with people dying “for a lost cost”. It was at this time Vorpax, sent by Shang Tsung made her appearance and Qali teamed with her to attack Kung Lao. This newfound duo, however, were no match for Kung Lao and were defeated. Shang Tsung had intervened in the struggle to claim the Essence but so has Kitana. After Shang Tsung and Vorpax had escaped, unknowingly destroyed the Essence in the process, Kitana, infuriated by Qali's betrayal demanded that she return to Outworld and inform Shao Khan that the Essence is no more, and that Shang Tsung destroyed it. It is unknown if Qali had abide by Kitana's order to do so. What was apparent was that Qali's thousands of years of friendship with Kitana had come to an end. The Festival of Death In Quan Chi's growing alliance with Shao Khan, Quan Chi was raising an army of living dead to add to Shao Khan's ranks. To accomplish this, Qali was forced to host a festival held in Zhu Zin for fighters where the best fighter would claim the prize of a chest full of gold coins. This festival was proven to be a deception where the best fighter would lose to one of Quan Chi's dead assassins, Mika. The best fighter would instead be killed away from prying eyes and the chest full of gold was truly housing hundreds of spiritual demons that would reanimate in a human dead bodies. Qali did not like being among the dead nor wanted nothing to do this dark plan of raising reanimated dead. Furthermore, she developed resentment towards Mika for her bossy attitude towards Qali. Shang Tsung and Vorpax had become aware of Qali's discomfort towards her situation and Qali had aligned herself with Shang Tsung. Shang Tsung had awoken an ancient warrior to kill Kung Lao in the Festival. However, this planned had proven a failure, and Qali was forced to abandoned the festival when the demons escaped their confinement after Shang Tsung's warrior was defeated by Kung Lao. Gathering what was left, Qali had traveled away from Zhu Zin. before leaving however, she was confronted by Mika who warned Qali to never cross her ever again, already aware of Qali's betrayal by aligning with Shang Tsung. Qali was never seen again. Powers and Ablilities Though she had never displayed any magical talents throughout her appearances, Qali has proven to be a very proficient fighter during her fight against Taja. She was able to best Taja in Kombat, but was outmatched by Kung Lao even when Qali had sided with Vorpax to defeat Kung Lao. Though Qali and Kitana had trained together as fighters, Kitana would be far superior of the two, considering Kitana had shown she was capable of handling Kung Lao in Kombat. Personality Though Qali claims to be loyal to Kitana, she is ruled by her fear of the Emperor, Shao Khan, and as mentioned by Kitana herself, Qali chooses her own life above all else. She has also displayed some degree of ruthlessness, as she was willing to kill Taja after defeating her in Kombat and may have done so if Kitana had not intervened.